ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Busy Box
Busy Box is the thirty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Airdate' December 11, 2009 'Plot' Ben, Gwen, and Kevin find a curious alien box in an alley that has the ability to turn into a mechanical version of whatever it sees. After it turns into all three of them and almost kills them in doing so, the Vreedle Brothers show up and try to take it by force and sell it at the black market. The robot was successfully taken by the Vreedle Brothers. While hanging out at Mr. Smoothy, the Vreedle Brothers return to return the Box because it has learned that it destroys things. The box smashes out of the Vreedle Brothers' spaceship in Humongosaur form and its hands transform into one of the Vreedle Brothers' weapons and blows up their spaceship while the bothers are leaving. The box then transforms into a combination of Humongosaur, Swampfire and Spidermonkey and Ben, Gwen and Kevin must keep the device from blowing up downtown Bellwood. Ben transforms into Lodestar and tries to break open the device's chest and Gwen takes away the power core, causing it to blow up .In the end a blue energy-like alien comes down from space and says that the alien box they found is a toy that belongs to her baby daughter and that the box should never be used by those under " 3 million " years old . She then disappears with the box, leaving Ben and his friends stunned. 'Major Events' *A pair of Vreedle Brother clones are killed. *A 20+ level piece of tech other if not greater than the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix is discovered. 'Characters' * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Naljian Villains * Vreedle Brothers * Naljian Destructor Aliens used * Humungousaur * Spidermonkey * Swampfire * Lodestar (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) 'Quotes' Errors *When Humungousar was fighting, the Omnitrix symbol's sides were the same colour as his skin. *When Ben turns the Omnitrix to try and become Humungousaur, the body turns instead of the selection ring. *When the vreddle brother's ship was landing on earth, Kevin's car was not on the road, But when the trio's went near the ship Kevin's car was on the road. *When The Episode began Gwen`s Hair Was Brown Like Ben But in the next scene it was normal Trivia *It is revealed that the Omnitrix is a level 20 tech. *Kevin's car's scanner goes up to Level 20+. *This is the second episode in which Ben tried to turn into Humungousaur, but became Lodestar instead. *If you look closely while Ben scrolls through the Omnitrix to become Humungousaur, you can see Heatblast's hologram. *As Gwen has trouble tracking technology, she thought that the opposite was also true, so she dispersed mana to see if anything happened. This allows them to find the Naljian Destructor. *The Naljian revealed that there are only 26 dimensions that matter. *This is the first time we see a level 20+ tech greater than the Omnitrix. *This is (chronologically) the second time Ben wrecks Kevin's car as Humungousaur, the first was in Ben 10 Alien Swarm. However, unlike the first time, this time by accident. *The Naljian Destructor has copied every character except the Naljian and Rhomboid Vreedle. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes